


The Morning

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I Will Fill This Tag Myself If I Have To, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Long Hair, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Anti and Marvin are cuddly, cute boys that love each other more than they apparently love morning sex.





	The Morning

Romance was not one of Anti's strong suits. Everyone knew it, and he's never once tried to portray himself as some sort of Casanova-type character. He was rough around the edges, brash, easy to anger, and deadly. Most of the egos kept him at a distance, fearful of the moment he finally snapped and actually killed one of them. So far it's only been little things like threats or the occasional possession, but Anti was actually kept on quite a tight leash by the most unsuspecting of people. Marvin.

The smallest and sassiest ego had Anti by the balls. Quite literally, actually. Anything that Marvin ever asked for was his, and Anti was so head over heels for this boy that he would happily do whatever Marvin required of him if it meant that he had the chance to make him smile. 

No one knew when it started, but Anti's attitude had drastically changed after he spent an evening with the sorcerer on the roof. The glitch would often sit outside and look at the stars, just letting go of his rage and discontent for a moment. It helped him to contain that murderous intent, locking it away until he reached a boiling point once again and had to find an outlet to let it all go. Turns out that Marvin was that outlet. 

They kept things quiet at Anti's behest, and for awhile Marvin was okay with being his dirty little secret. Until he wasn't. But surprisingly Anti didn't put up much of a fight when Marvin asked him to out their relationship to the others. He was tired of sneaking around and lying, making up excuses as to why he had bruises or smelled like cigarettes and Anti's cologne. It was fun for the first few months, adding a thrill to his life that he didn't know he needed. But after Anti confessed his true feelings it just felt wrong to keep it a secret, like they were doing something wrong. They weren't. At least Marvin didn't think that they were. He loved Anti, and no matter what the others said about their relationship he was determined to stay with the demon for as long as he could.

The household didn't react in a way that either expected. Henrik already knew that they were fucking, and Chase was wagering fifty dollars that he now owed to JJ for thinking that their skinship was strictly platonic. No one seemed to care that two of Jack's alter egos were engaging in physical intimacy. As long as Marvin had control over Anti and he was safe and happy nobody gave a shit. They were actually kind of happy that Anti found someone like Marvin to swoon over. It made him appear to be more human. He was calm and happy and in love. That's all that mattered to them.

In fact, Anti had never been happier than he was when he was with Marvin.  The two were quite romantic with each other, which was shocking for someone like Anti. The demon was practically made of salt and angst, but Marvin's sweet spice was always able to tone him down. And it wasn't just Anti that benefited from this relationship. Marvin was also healed of his crippling insecurities about his appearance. Anti accepted him for who he was, scars and all, and he always told Marvin just how beautiful he thought he was on a daily basis. The sorcerer still wore the porcelain cat mask, more out of habit than anything, but Anti would remind him that he was gorgeous and loved whether he wore it or not.

These types of thoughts often swarmed inside of Anti's mind, keeping him awake from so much pent-up joy. Like now, as Marvin slept next to him on their shared bed, Anti couldn't help but watch him as he dreamt, purring quietly as sleep carried him away on a cloud made of peace. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, filling the bedroom with rays of warm orange and soft pink. It was amazing to see the way that Marvin seemed to glow with the early morning light, bathing his sleeping form with beauty, taking Anti's breath away from the sight alone.

He couldn't help but smile, turning on his side to brush his fingers across Marvin's scarred cheek. The sorcerer stirred slightly, moaning sleepily as Anti ran his fingers through his long, curly hair. The silver locks were messy from sleep, framing his soft features like a lion's mane. He fussed so much over his hair, trying to get it to lay just right. But this sleepy, early morning look of serenity was Anti's favorite thing in the entire world. And he's never looked more beautiful than he did now. How could Anti possibly keep his hands to himself?

The glitch sighed, tracing Marvin's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Those soft lips were enough to make him a weak and sobbing mess, desperate for the next kiss. So Anti slid a little closer, cupping Marvin's cheek in his warm palm. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently. And just like he thought, he wanted so much more. A shiver rippled down his spine, pulling a groan from his throat. It was only then that Marvin's eyes opened. That dazzling shade of sapphire blue met the emerald of Anti's stare, and he smiled into the kiss before pulling away to catch his breath.

"Mornin'," He said, voice rough and accent thick with sleep. So perfect.

"Good morning, baby."

Marvin snuggled closer, letting Anti turn him around until the sorcerer's back was flush against Anti's chest. He could already feel that hard heat pressing against his lower back, and Marvin giggled at how familiar this was. Anti was not a morning person by any means, but it was strange to think that he loved morning sex so much. It was mostly because it combined three of his favorite things. Laziness, Marvin, and sex. And Marvin was never one to turn him down, especially when he was being so sweet.

The sorcerer pressed his hips back, smiling with closed eyes at the sound he pulled from his lover.

"What's gotten you so worked up, my love?" Marvin asked, knowing full and well what had Anti _this_ hard so early in the morning.

"Hm, I wonder what it could be," Anti growled, grinding his hips against Marvin's ass just to tease him a little. "It couldn't possibly be this gorgeous boy lying next to me."

Marvin hummed, meeting Anti's rhythm as his body slowly woke up to join the party.

"No, it couldn't be that at all. You must be thinking of someone else." He teased, squeaking when Anti bucked his hips forward to slide his cock in between Marvin's cheeks. He was still a bit loose from their romp a few hours ago, and lord knows he's probably sore as well, but Marvin wouldn't be the one to say that. 

"No one could ever capture my attention like you do, baby. You're the only one I want, the only one I'll ever need." He said, wrapping his arm around Marvin's belly to pull him impossibly close. The demon's hand was in between Marvin's thighs, slowly stroking his rapidly swelling cock as he pushed the crown of his length into his lover's ass. Marvin shuddered, arching against the solid form behind him as he relaxed into Anti's touch. 

"More, mo grá. Tell me more," Marvin begged, and Anti sighed, seating himself to the hilt inside of Marvin's warmth. With only precum for lubricant, Anti began to rock his hips, timing his stoking hand perfectly to the slow pace of his thrusts.

"You're beautiful, darling. My most precious of treasures. Nothing can compare to you, or ever come close," Anti murmured, his warm breath caressing the shell of Marvin's ear. "I love everything about you. From your curly hair to your painted toes,"

Marvin was keening, panting like he couldn't catch his breath. Anti's rhythm quickened just a bit, the head of his cock brushing against Marvin's prostate. The sorcerer mewled, his dick drooling fat beads of precum down his shaft.

"That's it, gorgeous, let me hear how good you feel right now. I love the way you tremble against me, falling apart so beautifully," Anti praised, working Marvin's throbbing shaft as he continued to thrust into him from behind. "Come on, baby. I know you're close," he said, dragging his slick thumb across the head of Marvin's cock to dip into his slit just a little. Marvin was shaking, eyes rolling as Anti nicked his prostate on every forward thrust.

"O-o-oh, God, d-don't stop," He mewled, turning his head to the side so Anti could kiss his quivering lips. Anti's hips sped up, properly fucking Marvin as he stroked him in earnest.

"Fall apart for me. I wanna see your eyes roll back as you come." Anti growled against his lips, and Marvin was gone. His body tensed, trembling as his walls fluttered around Anti's cock, squeezing him in a hot, velvety vice.

"A-anti, fuck!" Marvin keened, spurting thick ropes of spunk into the warm sheets of the bed. Anti wasn't far behind him, and upon hearing his name uttered with such sin, he came with a noise that could only be described as inhuman. His hips stuttered, cock twitching as he filled Marvin with scalding heat. The sorcerer groaned like he'd been shot, circling his hips to milk Anti dry. The room fell silent, all except for the soft sounds of panting and sloppy kisses to sweat-slicked skin.

Anti pulled out after a moment, biting his lip from the extra stimulation shooting through his veins like bolts of electricity.

"You good, babe?" Anti asked, rolling Marvin's limp body over so that they were chest to chest, pressing a chaste kiss to his sweaty forehead. Marvin smiled sleepily, snuggling into Anti's warmth despite the mess they'd just made.

"Never better, mo grá."  
  
  



End file.
